raylantestfandomcom-20200213-history
Mega Month
In anticipation of the upcoming Defile launch and rolling out of Megaservers we'd like to introduce you to... wait for it... Mega Month! Megaservers Just what are these "Megaservers"? Eldan tech? A Dominion ploy to squash the Exiles once and for all? Nah. The good folks at Carbine Studios rolled out a bunch of servers at the launch of WildStar Online, reacting to the large wave of players rolling into the game. The numbers surprised them, to say the least. Now? The tide has ebbed a bit, as such things are wont to do, and now they've got some servers that are nothing but a bunch of crickets. Which is probably good for chua. They love eating those things for some reason. For the rest of us, though, that leaves some things a bit wanting. Like trading. Or the Auction House. Or PvP. Or everything that requires more than one person. So in an effort to address this new issue, Carbine has created the Megaserver, a new server that "vastly increase server capacity allowing for greater critical mass of our player base, resulting in more people, more groups, more activity and more raids... more of everything that makes WildStar so fun!" So what might that mean for us little peeps? *NA and EU servers will still be grouped separately. *There will be one PvP and one PvE server per region. *'Last names' will be implemented to distinguish characters from different realms. Players will be prompted to create a last name upon logging in to that character and - optionally - they can replace the first name as well. **Friends list will automatically update. **Characters level 1 and 2 will be deleted if they have not logged on within 30 days prior to launch *'Guild names': the older guild will keep their name. Younger guilds will have to rename. *'Character limit' will be increased to 12. If a player ends up having more than 12 characters, they'll still be able to play them, but they won't be able to create new characters until the number of characters they have drops below cap. You can read more about the Megaservers on Carbine's FAQ page. Defile The next drop from Carbine is "Defile", as in "we got a lot of de files fixed and now..." What? No? Defile is a massive new content push coming to a Nexus near you! It's chock-full of goodies and, most important, it answers some burning questions we have about Drusera and the "we're-so-glad-you-came" Entity. Is there a connection between the two? Do we know what that connection is? Have we been given the secrets here? Yes! No? No. No, then. Carbine has not given us even the smallest hint, the tiniest iota, of insight. So what's going into this huge drop? *A new zone highlights the battle between Drusera and the Strain. **Adjacent to Blighthaven ***Sentient spiders (instead of partying) have captured both factions' leaders. **All new solo content ***Journey to Omni-Core 1: solo content involving a journey to the Datascape (meant for one!) that ties in to what happens during the raid. Choose between puzzles or combat to reach the end - and it's there that the secret to Genesis Prime is revealed! *5-person quests, involving platforming, puzzles, and more! *20-person event is pretty unique in that players get to fly around the area (on rails, unfortunately); there's collecting, bombing, guarding - it has it all! *More stuffs for Explorers to find! ---- (Copy for Welcome Box here) The Official WildStar Online wikia is your one-stop resource for all things WildStar, the exciting MMO from Carbine Studios. In preparation for the upcoming drop and megaservers, October is Mega Month. Check out our informative blog detailing the upcoming changes to Nexus. If you're into cosplay, have some cool costumes for your characters, or want to try your hand at WildStar-themed Halloween art head on over to our contest and submit your best entry! ---- (Blog for Halloween contest) Shade's Eve, despite being eerily absent from Nexus for the time being, will not be forgotten! This popular galactic holiday is celebrated by many races across the galaxy, and we would be remiss if we didn't offer a chance to participate in the festivities in some way. Whether you're addicted to cosplay, have fretted over your character's particular look in that outfit, or have an adept artistic eye, this is for you! Submit your best shot of any of the above - and yes, it can be past work, as well - and we'll sift through the entries and decide on a winner for Shade's Eve itself in each category adequately represented. If enough entries are thrown at us (not shot at us, you Dominion!) we may even choose a winner for each week, with the Shade's Eve highlighting the best. To get you in the mood, we've stolen crafted this handy poem for you: Jack Shade's comin' Sure as death To lay you down And steal your breath' ' '' Put on your mask Hide with care And pray the Angel Finds you there.' ' '' Salvation's near We'll carry on But first survive Until the dawn' ' ' ''--ancient Cassian verse ''